Forgive Me
by OfBloodandTears
Summary: Harsh words are spoken and a love is lost forever? Just read...


I own nothing except for the poem used in the story. Yes _Forgive Me_ is MINE!

Hope you like...enjoy.

Lying in bed along with a sleeping king, Wolfrom relieved in his mind, the events of the past few days. Yuuri had found him unconscious near the guest wing beside a tree, he had been covered in blood.

"_The one time I try and to actually leave the wimp, he has to come and save me. Why couldn't he just leave me to die in peace? Why did he have to come and ruin my chance of escaping from this one sided engagement?Why couldn't he just love me like I love him?_"

The young king had carried his fiance, surprised by how light he was, all the way back to his chambers where he layed him on the bad. Looking at the paler than normal boy Yuuri made the decision to save him and tell him how he really feels. "I have to tell him, I can't let him hurt himself again over me. Why did I yell at him? Why did I have to hurt him?" Yurri whispered into the air as he used his power to heal Wolfram's wounds.

"_Why do you always have to get jealous? Can't you get it throw your thick head that I NEVER wanted to marry you and that I NEVER will! It was an accident that we are even engaged. Why would I want a weak, bratty, selfish person like you! Why don't you just just leave me alone!_"

"I didn't mean any of what I said Wolf. Please wake up and let me explain. I am sorry Wolf...I..I love you...please don't leave me." Yuuri said to the still body next to him as he fell into a light sleep, unknow to him Wolfram had heard every word. Wolfram quitely got off of the large bad and grabed a quill and some parchment. He sat near the window and began to write with the light from the fading sun. Once he was finished he sat the paper next to Yuuri's sleeping form and left to his own room.

* * *

* * *

The next morning Yuuri woke to find that his fiance was not next to him but a piece of paper was.

_Forgive Me_.

_I feel the blood leave my veins and watch it flow slowly to the floor._

_I hold in tears of pain, anger and fake happiness, while remembering happy times and loved ones._

_I see their smiling faces and hate filled eyes looking at me and I smile sadly at the fact that now they can truly smile._

_I look back at the blood on the ground and laugh bitterly at it and myself._

_I feel so empty and cold as my world darkens and I hear a voice call my name as I close my eyes._

_I feel arms wrap around me and I hear crying._

_I slowly open my eyes to see you, and I can hear you asking me why but you sound so far away_

_I remember you once called me weak and you were right._

_I close my eyes again only to reopen them in a white room with bandages on my wrists and you sleeping next to me._

_I finally cry, letting tears of sadness and joy slide down my face, my crying wakes you and you hold me tight._

_I hear you telling me not to do it again and I let my tears flow down my check and onto your shoulders._

_I am reminded of the way my blood flowed down my wrists to the ground._

_I told you once that I didn't trust people but you still came and saved me._

_I smile through my tears at you and promise not to favor the flow of my blood over the flow of my tears again._

Once Yuuri was finished reading he jumped out of bed and ran to find his beloved in his chambers sould asleep. The king woke the blonde prince by climbing into bed next him and embracing him from behind. "Please never leave me like that again. I am so sorry for all that I have said and done, I didn't mean any of it." Wolfram turned and cried against his loves chest all the while whispering 'I am sorry's. "Don't cry Wolf, I promise to never hurt you like I did again. Please just never hurt youself again, it pains me too much to think that you did that because of me. I love you Wolfram., so if you die then I will die as well."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do. I know that I said I could never love or want to marry you but I lied. I was just angry and tired I never thought that you would really try and leave me let alone try and kill yourself. Please believe me."

"I do Yuuri, I do. Oh and Yuuri...?"

"Humm?"

"I love you too."

Finished

I hope you all liked it, if not life will go on. PLEASE review.

OfBloodandTears


End file.
